EVERYBODY MAKES MISTAKES
by secret-story-queen
Summary: Miley and Jake are going back out and leaves Oliver and Lilly alone together. Will more happen to both couples, or will parents get in the way?
1. leave me alone

"Lilly we've been waiting for hours" Oliver shouted furiously. "I don't think that Miley would be coming soon."

"No we should give Miley a little more time. I'm quite sure she'll come." Were could Miley be I know she should be coming. "Lilly the movie started 2 hours ago I don't think she's coming. Just as that was said a movie was let out. It had to be romantic because mostly every person that came out the movie was patting tissues to their eyes. Then I saw two familiar faces that I didn't really expect to see. It was Miley and Jake and they were both holding hands. I can't believe that Miley would do such a think but, there had to be an explanation right? I told Oliver to look back and see who was there and once he looked his eyes started squinting and his teeth were grinding together. We both watched as Jake and Miley sat at a bench and started to talk. I stammered over to both of them my stomps were so loud that all of the eyes in the theater was frozen even Miley's and Jakes. I also shouted so loud that some birds were flocking outside and everyone in the theater had to cover their ears. "MILEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" I was so furious that I didn't even notice the caps lock was on. "Uh what does it look like I'm doing I'm here on a date with Jake. Duh"

"No I mean we had a movie night together and instead you go with Jake."

"Well ya because he's my boyfriend and we always go to the movie, if you're so mad then you should have told me what night it was."

"I DID!! We've been planning this for month now because you are busy with being" I lowered my voice to an angry whisper. " Annah hay on the ontana may." I pause for a moment to see what she might do and all she did was stare. "Jake may I steel your girlfriend for a while?"

"Sure why not" then I left Jake and Oliver to talk while I went to the nearest empty corner to talk to Miley. "Because you're Hannah Montana. I mean you've been nothing but busy since its summer and tour and unlimited concerts. Tonight was our night and you spend it with Jake." Miley stared at me looking as if she could care less. Then I walked away and took Oliver with me." Fine if you can't be a good best friend then I guess that means I WON'T BE YOUR BEST FRIEND EVER.!!!!!"


	2. finding out how i feel

**Just as I was about to walk out the door I heard Miley say, "Well at least we got rid of them. We didn't need them anyway." After that I heard a couple of giggles and smacking of lips. I don't think that's my best friend anymore. She seems different. **

**It's like Jake is brain washing her to forget about her two best friends and go straight for him. Well on the bright side I saw a side of Oliver that I think no one saw before. He's nicer and he seems kinda sexy. He is more smart more cute, more everything. Wait! AHH!!! What am I saying? **

**He's Oliver, my old 64 pack crayons preschool buddy. I can't like him now, why would I all of the sudden. Then again as I think about it I think I loved him since preschool. With his gleaming long hair and his shiny brown eyes. Then every time he smiles my heat would beat faster and faster. **

**I'd have to admit he is pretty cute. In a like best friend boyfriend way. Maybe I should ask him out or should I just wait for him to ask me out? Well I should see how today goes then see if it's worthy to ask him out or not.**

**Today is Friday we're going to the movies to see "George the killer teddy bear!" I hope Oliver can take a scary movie 'cause I know I can't. Maybe somehow during the movie I get frightened and lean on him accidentally. Ya and if any chance he would be smart enough and understand that I'm hitting on him. Oooo to pull this stunt I need to find something really nice to wear.**

_sorry it took long to write was kind of busy :)_


	3. at the movies

**Oliver and I decided to see a different movie instead of "George the killer teddy bear." We went to see an even scarier movie than that. It was based on a true story called "The New Zealand gun massacre". **

**"It should be even scarier than 'George the killer teddy bear" Oliver told me while we were in line to get our ticket. The people in front of us looked strangely familiar but I couldn't get my mind on it. Then as Oliver and I got to the ticket guy I noticed the same giggle that followed me through my whole life. It was Miley, and Jake was following her to see "The New Zealand gun massacre". If she saw Oliver and I here in the same movies who knows what she might do, but what can I do Oliver already paid for the tickets. **

**I guess we just have to face them then and there. I decided that olive and I should sit in the back just in case one of us gets scared and has to suddenly walk out and get a drink of water. We walked through the row passing anyone who was in the way. The theater was still light because the previews didn't start yet. Just as we sat down the lights went out and the previews started to start. **

**I got a little nervous. I think Oliver could tell 'cause he put his hand on my hand and said "Everything will be alright, I'm here." Then I smiled and knew everything will be alright. **

**Mileys' pov **

**I could have sworn I saw Oliver and Lilly walk in the door. But then again it was obvious that's the only reason why I spent more time with Jake, 'cause I would think it's better for Oliver and Lilly to hook up. I mean it's about time they both were lonely and needed someone. What do you think the reason would be to spend more time with Jake, because I love him? Well I do but I wouldn't give up good friendships just to hang out with my bf. **

**I mean I need time to myself to ya know. We both walked into the theater hand in hand. "We should sit in the back just in case." I told Jake as we walked in. someone already took the wall seat so we just sat two seats down. **

**What nerve does those people have I mean not only did they take the good seat but they were also making out. By the time I came in the movie was about to start so I couldn't make out there faces. Finally the movie ended and I was stuck to my seat. I could not move at all I was so frightened. At least the people next t o us had a good time I mean, _the lights go on, _"Oliver Lilly how could you?" I was expecting it but at the same time I wasn't. **

**Lilly's pov **

_Before/ after the movie was playing _

**I'd expect Oliver to like cuddle up to me but at all he didn't yet he show any emotions what so ever. I did get a little scared at some times so I did cuddle up to him. But I swear I wasn't expecting more. He put his arm around me then I felt a feeling I never felt before. Then I kissed him_. This all happened before the movie started. _**

**Oliver pov **

**I can't believe she kissed me. I do love her in a way but I never knew she would love me back. Her silky smooth lips softly pressed against mine made me feel so so good. I wanted more. Forget about the movie all I wanted to see was her in my arms. **


	4. after the movies

**Previously on Hannah Montana **

**_ "Oliver lily how could you," when her soft silky lips touched mine I felt a felling I never felt before, I can't believe was kissing, I wanted more._ **

** "Oliver Lilly how could you two." I said stammering I couldn't believe my best friend was at my movie kissing Oliver. **

** "What do you mean you were the ones who left us last week so now Oliver is my only friend." Lilly tried to cover up. **

** "I only did that for your own good. You two were all alone and boring yall needed excitement in your lives. But I didn't mean this much excitement." **

** "What own good, leaving me with Oliver? Now were together and have no time for you like you had no time for us. This is our night now and I will not let anything ruin it... see ya." then Lilly took Oliver and left the theater angry.**

**Lilly pov **

** Oliver and I sat in his van taking everything that was said in. then Oliver spoke. "Lilly what you said... was it true?" oh no what I said that we were a couple and we would do whatever we want tonight. "Do you want it to be?" **

** It's not the best answer but it's something instead of just sitting here embarrassed. "Well kina. I mean. No... But...yes and…."he couldn't say it so I just stopped and kissed him. That shut him up for a while. **

** Then he said something again. "Follow me." then he took me to the back of his van where there was a faded color mattress and cheep bed covers. "Sometimes when my parents fight I would go to my car and drive somewhere far away were I can sleep." then he took me inside.**

** The next thing I knew Oliver and I where in the bed both naked. Then I realized he didn't put on a condom but before I could do anything he went in me. My whole mind changed and I couldn't do anything but it felt so good that I let it slide. I just can't stop thinking about miley though. **

**I wonder how they're doing?**

**Miley's pov**

**I can't believe what just happened. I got so mad that I took Jake to my house, noticing my dad asleep on the couch. I closed the door quietly and took Jake to my room and laid him down while I gently kissed him. Then I stopped " anything they can do we can do better." he got surprised that I'd give it all up for him. Then the next thing I knew Jake and I where in the bed both naked on each other having unprotected sex.**

**But before I could do anything he went in me and I couldn't stop him it felt so good I just accepted it. I liked it so much that I didn't hear any footsteps coming. Before I could think my dad walked in on my special moment.**


	5. in the room's

At first there was a long silence then my dad spoke. **"GET OUT NOW!"** was all he said. Then before I could say anything Jake got up took his clothes and left straight out of the house still naked. Now it was time for me and my dad to talk. "Miley I can't believe you. Why why would you do this to me? Am I being to nice or what? Why?"

"Dad I'm sorry it's just me and Lilly had a fight and..."

"No save it for the morning we're going to talk. But in the meantime think about what you've done while I think about your punishment." Uhg I can't believe what just happened. At least I hope Lilly and Oliver's night went well.

Lille's pov

I woke up in Oliver's warm soft arms. I can't believe what happened the night before. We did it we actually did it. Oh shoot I forgot I was supposed to be home at 12:00 it's 9:00 in the morning. What will I tell my parents?

I got up as quickly as possible, not caring if I wake up Oliver, and tried my best to find all of my clothes. "Mmmmmm what are you doing" Oliver said sleepily. And ya think he would know its morning. "I'm trying to find all of my clothes remember, I was out with miley and you we at rico's."

"Don't worry I got it covered. I told my mom that I'll be staying over a friend tonight"

"Yes that got you covered but what about me?"

"I told your mom you would be staying over Miley's house tonight."

"Don't you think it would be suspicious when you tell my mom what I'm doing?"

"Opps I think I accidentally told Mr. Stewart to call your mom and tell her you would be staying over. Heh, see I had everything planned out now come back to bed." What could I have done he did have everything planned out well so I guess I should just calm down.

I went back in the bed and fell immediately asleep not noticing Oliver hugging me.

Miley's pov

I came downstairs frightened at what my dad might do. He was sitting on the couch (with Jackson) hands folded and everything. Oh this would be good "miley I can not believe you. What you've done last night was totally unreasonable. I thought last night about what your punishment should be and I have two choices for you to pick from."

Oh that's good at least he's giving me two so if I don't like one I can always pick the other. "One you would have to go EVERYWHERE with Roxy Including School, your room, the bathroom and etc. or two you would be grounded until you leave this house meaning you can't go to the movies, beach, or anywhere. All you can go to is school home and your concerts. Which will it be?"

Wow my dad put a lot of thought into this. Both of them are really harsh but I have no choice. "I chose Roxy. At least I can go places."

"Oh yes, about that. You can only go to places Roxy feels up to going to. If you want to go to the movies and she doesn't then you can't go."

"This is torture why are you doing this to me? Ya I make a little mistake but do you have to torture me for the rest of my life?"

"YES, you've had sex with some guy on TV and I hope you used a condom 'cause if you have a disease or your pregnant then I will be way harsher than I am now." All I could do now was go upstairs get dressed and wait for Roxy. Uhg this is going to be a bad life.

But I can't stop thinking of what my dad said. What if I am pregnant or do have a diease or something just in case I'm going to the local drug store. Just to be safe.


	6. the tests

Idon't know how I can get pregnancy test if Roxy has to follow me everywhere. Or can I, but I have to make up with Lilly. All I have to do is send her a text message.i hope she would answer. _**Lilly meet me at rico's in one hour. Please come this is urgent!** _Just before I pressed send Roxy came in my room with l4 bags.

Robby said I should be staying in your room. Until then I got my _eyes _on you." She laid her bags on the soft white carpet and pulled out an inflatable bed and blew it up. I got a text message from Lilly when Roxy was done with the blow up bed. It said **_ok but it better be really important. You're ruining my plans._**I wonder what the plans are. It must be important.

Anyway, all I have to do now is get Roxy to go to want to go to Rico's. "Oh Roxy, how would you like it we went to Rico's and get a hotdog, I'm hungry."

"No little missy. For today you will be on house arrest. You can't go anywhere until tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is a school day meaning I would have to go out of the house anyway."

"Well that's not my problem." Well there go my plans. Unless.

Lilly pov

After I got the text message from Miley I thought I should just go home, take a shower, and get dressed. This time is 11:30 and Miley sent me the first message 30 minutes ago. Just in case she wanted to change her mind, like she did with Jake, I checked my phone again.

Yep just as I suspected she did change plans. **_Ok I'm on my way!_** I wrote back then I left Oliver in there to sleep. I ran straight to the drug store like she told me and picked up one of those new pregnancy test that tells if your pregnant or not right away. Then I had a second thought if I should get one or not. I did do Oliver without protection.

But I can't be pregnant, it's not possible. It took me 15 minutes to decide and then I left with two pts'. Then I headed to Miley's house. "Sorry Lilly Miley is grounded right now, she can't have any visitors." Then he closed the door right in my face.

There was only one thing left to do, climb up the vines. So that's what I did, but when I got to her window both Roxy and Miley were looking the opposite way like there was something so interesting there. Then I took out my phone and told mile to come to the window.

Then before I knew it she came to the window. "Where's Roxy," I asked

"She went downstairs to do some thing; anyway what do you have for me."

"Here. I hope everything goes well." And just as I was about to climb down she took my hand.

"Look I know we had a fight but I would really love it if you were there for me. Having my best friend by my side would make me very happy."

"Same here. I would be by your side if you would be by mine. If anything happens to any of us we both will be there for each other right?"

"Right, I'm so sorry I betrayed you I wish this fight never happened. Then none of us would be doing _this_."

"I'm sorry mile but I have to go I promised my mom I would clean my room. But if there's a problem call me. And you still have to tell me while you're grounded."

"I'll tell you later."

"Bye" then I hugged her and left.

Both pov

Both of the girls ran straight into the bathroom getting ready to take a test that wold change the world. the both took the test at the same time ( Lilly at her house and Miley at her house). When they were done they both looked at the test.

**"OH MY GOSH"** was said in both houses.

**__**


	7. Decisions

Miley's pov

Now what do I do? If I tell my dad I would be killed but if I tell Roxy then she would eventually have to tell my dad who would kill me. I have to call Lilly. Roxy was sitting there staring straight at me just as I opened the door.

"Where do you think your going? Your dad says I have to keep my _eyes on you"_

"All I'm going to do is call Lilly. Do I still at least have that right?"

"Well actually you do have that right but I have to listen to the whole conversation. Not only are my eyes are on you but my ears a listening." I slowly hid the test in my back pocket and walked out the door. I went into my room took the phone and started to dial Lilly's number.

"Hello?" was said faintly in the phone.

"Hey Lilly it's me,"

"Oh hey Mile. So how'd it go?" Lilly's voice sounded like she was crying, and it was very silent were she was.

"Lilly where are you? What's wrong?"

"I'm at t he beach. I had to run somewhere. Miley I can't do this I can't be pregnant. I'm 16 and have 6 more years of school. I can't be a teenage mother."

"I should tell you what happened and why I'm grounded." Then I told her the whole story.

I said "but oxy ray is here."

"Doesn't she know what happened?"

"Yes but I don't like to repeat it. Anyway we can talk tomorrow sometime or so in school."

"Ok. bye"

"Bye"

"What was that about" Roxy told me. Why was she in my business all of the sudden?

"Oh it was nothing. Just Lilly and I talking about our…… math project."

"Ok then we have a big day tomorrow so we have to get some rest."

"Its 5:30 I'm not even tired."

"As I said **_get some rest._**"

"Ok then." I took a shower, got in my pajamas, and went to bed. Tomorrow will be a big day.

Lilly's pov

After I hung up I just sat there silent looking at the waves pass by. The beach was deserted no human soul was there at all. What do I do I don't want to go home but there's no where else to go. There was only on thing to do, call Oliver. He answered at the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Oliver it's Lilly."

"Oh hi. what's wrong!? Is everything ok?!"

"Yes I just need you to meet me at the beach. In like now."

"Ok I'll be there in two seconds." Then I hung up. But before I pushed the button Oliver was here.

"Wow when you say something you really mean it."

"Yes I say my word. Anyway what do you want to talk about?"

"Well you probably want to know when your like sitting down."

"Ok lets go to my van." He took me to his van that was like 5 steps away from where we were standing. He let me in first then climbed in after me. I sat down sighing wondering how I could tell him this.

"Look Oliver I love you I really do but…"

"ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?!!!!?"

"No, just listen." I sighed then paused for like two seconds. "I'm…."

"Pregnant" Oliver finished for me.

"How'd you know?"

"It's obvious. Look we can visit the clinic tomorrow and make sure it's true."

Oliver's pov

At the time Lilly was crying so I gently held her to my chest patting her head softly.

"It's ok everything will be alright. We can make it through this."

"I know but I still don't know what I should do. I mean I do want to keep it but I don't know what to do with it. I can't drop out of school either. I promised my parents that I'll get my full education."

"Well adoption is still an answer. We can put it up for adoption then once we finish school we can try to get it back or so."

"I love you Oliver."

"I love you to." Then she slowly fell asleep in my arms and I fell asleep on the nearest pillow. I hope we can make it through. I don't know if I know how to be a teenage dad, and it's worse for Lilly she has to carry it and be teenage mother. Uhg I just hope everything turn out fine.

**_So what should I do should I make a miscarriage, not pregnant, or what and to who? _**


	8. at jakes house

Miley pov

I woke up at 2:30 in the morning listening to Roxy snore. I think this is a good time to sneak out. I quietly got out of bed trying not to make any noise. I stepped over the blow up bed and walked out the door. I was so proud that I almost jumped down the stair.

I slowly passed my dad who was asleep on the couch, grabbed my coat, and walked out of the house. I got in my car and out it in ignition. I don't know where I could go at this early in the morning. So I just sat in the car phone and hand and waiting for Jake to answer my text message.

_"Hey Mile I... ya you can come over my parents went on a 2 week vacation cruise. So I guess I'll see you in 5?"_

_"Ya,"_ I wrote back _"I'll be there in a few_." then I drove off to jakes house in jackson's car. once i got to his house i saw alot of awards and emies on millions of china cases. i thought i had alot but he had more. i came in giving him the" hello and we have to talk now" kiss.

I sat him down hand in hand and about to tell him the news until he spoke first. "I know what's wrong. You're nervous every time we meet. You're ashamed of me. Look I don't care if you hate me but I still love you no matter what. If you refuse to talk to me or so then that's that but I will wait for you forever if I have to. But I won't let you go this time."

I though he was so sweet for saying that but no he was wrong. "No" I said stammering a little "it not like that-" then he interrupted me again." then it's my size if o the-"

Then this time I cut him off. "Jake stops talking. I'm pregnant!" then that got him quiet for a while. Now if I knew it would be this easy to shut him up then I would have said it earlier.

Jakes pov

I can't believe what happened. All this time I thought she was mad at me or didn't like my size or something but this. I can't believe this. I just sat there talking to her about the future then before I knew it she was quietly asleep in my arm. School was the next day for her and I had to stay home because I had a private tutor.

Then 5 minuets after she fell asleep in my arm I fell asleep. Well now my life is going highly interesting with a baby inn it. How will the reporters act? Will everything end well? I love Miley, a lot but I don't know if I want a child. Well I just have to wait in life to see what happens. I hope we make it through.

**_Well here it is. Sorry it took so long I had to finish some project. Hope you loved it. _**


	9. with the friends

I woke up at 6:30 next to Jake. That was one long night. I mean he wouldn't stop talking and blah, blah, blah. I was having second thoughts on either I should go to school or not. I woke up hopping Lilly was awake too. I called her cell and she answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" she had worry and tired in her voice.

"Hey Lil it's me. I was wondering if you and Oliver can come over jakes house. We all need to talk."

"Ok but what about school?"

"Were skipping for today." Then I did some evil laugh.

"Why?"

"Because……. Uhg just come over. Bye"

"Bye" then I slowly got out of bed trying my best not to wake Jake up and walked to Jackson's car. I had at least 3 suit cases in his car, all medium size with hello kitty stickers on it. I thought to myself _Jake doesn't know I want to stay yet so I should go inside and ask him first. _I walked inside noticing Jake on the phone.

"Ok… ya... That's great… ok….bye."

"What was that about?" I had to ask. He had an I-can't-believe-that-this-is-happening-to-me look on his face.

"Oh nothing that normal. I mean my parents are going to shoot a documentary then a movie so I will have the house to myself for about 2-3 years."

"Your parents actually trust you in this house alone."

"Of course, with all the security and security guards I have who wouldn't? By the case of me being a big time movie star"

"Wow that's great! So let's just say Lilly, Oliver, and I want to stay over because we are afraid of what might happen, then we can?"

"Of course."

"And what if our parents try to come in and get us, they can't because you have security? Right?"

"correct." Perfect. Now all I have to do is persuade him to let me and my two best friends stay here.

"Hey so can you do me a big REALLY BIG. EXTRA HUMUNGUS BIG. Favor?"

"Sure but first you can call Lilly and Oliver to see if they want to stay for a while, while we figure things out. I don't want my baby girl to be lonely." I can't believe it, it was like he was reading me.

"Well actually Heh there's something like that. There going through the same thing we are an-"

"Wait! Don't say anything more. Its ok they can stay with us. Your now part of the family. You live here. This is not just my house for a couple of years. It's ours."

"Thank you Jake. Now I remember why I started dating you." Then I gave him a big hug and called Lilly to make sure she was still coming over.

She was still coming over and with Oliver. But first she had to do me a favor. She went to my house when no one was home and put a note on her bed that read:

_**Dear Mr. Stewart,**_

_**This is Lilly. Miley's best friend. And as you know you walked in on her and Jake. Well one thing you don't know is that she is pregnant with his child. She won't be coming back until about 1-3 years after having the baby. She won't also be going to school until then. Please tell the bad new the press so the fans will know why Hannah Montana is not going to do any concerts. Thank you Mr. Stewart and good by.**_

I actually wrote that but made it seem that I was mad at him and put Lilly's name instead. After I hung up I went to Jake, who was sitting on the couch looking at the blank t v, and cuddled next to him when Oliver and Lilly came on the intercom. "Jake miley, its Oliver and Lilly can we come in?" then Jake got up without saying anything and buzzed them in. Jake was acting a little strange.

Once Lilly and Oliver came in they immediately looked around and tried to get comfortable. Jake came over and fell down. We all rushed toward him to see if he was ok but he didn't get back up. We quickly called the paramedics and they rushed him into the emergency room.

About 3 hours of waiting in the waiting room the nurse finally came out. "I'm sorry, miss. Stewart but-"

Then I got a chill going down my back and burst out into tears while letting Lilly and Oliver come over to me and give me a big group hug, I can't believe it.

_**If you're wondering what happened. Well so am I. school just started and my head went blank. So I don't know what to write anymore.**_


	10. sorry delay

_Yes I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I am not posting anything... _**_spoiler: just so u know Jake isn't dead, he actually got another girl pregnant, he lives_**_... that's all I can say. You know school started so I am really busy with that but I will get hopefully at least 2 chapters up by the end of this month. If not then stop reading the story. But I try to cram all of the things I have to do like school work or so forth. But I will love to make yawl happy so I will try to get up what I can by the end of this week. 9-18-07_


	11. the hospital breakup

**Sorry for the wait ****iluvdisneychannel****. That you so much for the little push, and ****Dakota'sgirl**** thank you so much for being there since my first chapter. And anyone else, thank you so much for reading this story. No it's not the last chapter either.**

"Yes I'm sorry; Jake had a sudden stroke and has to be hospitalized for about 10 months including recovery and physical therapy."

"…but he's my boyfriend. I'm caring his child due in 9 months!"

"Well I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do for Mr.-"then I watch her look at her clipboard while her mouth drops open. "Is that the real Jake Ryan in there?"

"Well duh who did you think it was? Britney spears?"

"Well I did see a lot of people today. I mean I actually thought I saw Lindsey Lohan for the 6th time this week."

"Ya get to the point." I said to the nurse a little obnoxious.

"Wait he's caring your kid that must be really great. What's it like?"

"GET TO THE POINT!!! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?"

"Well since he's a celebrity he has to go into immediate surgery. Which are about 2-3 days including recovery and physical therapy. As long as both of you give me an autograph."

"Ok thank you. Now if you would have said that before then I would have given you an autograph without you asking." I signed her notebook and watched her walk out quoting 'zombie slayer' lines. We all exchanged looks for about 3 minutes wondering what in the world just happened.

I sat there alone without anyone to hold. Watching Lilly and Oliver laugh and cry in each others arms, watching other couples walk by either happy or mad. And yet here I am. Alone, without anyone, just sitting here waiting for something good to happen. Then before I was about to get up and go to the bathroom t he nurse came back in.

"Well it seems that he should recover easily and the surgery he should immediately go home. Now if you want you can stay here for five hours or go home and wait for the call, which will it be?" I looked at Oliver and Lil in a stunned and cheery. I guess it will be my decision. "We will go home and wait for the call."

"Ok then. Well we will immediately call you once he's awake."

We all drove home in Oliver's beat up van. Once we got back to Jakes house Lilly and Oliver immediately went upstairs knowing I need time to myself. I slowly walked in jumped on the couch and waited for the important phone call. It was about one o'clock in the morning and I was restless. I didn't want to do anything except sit here and wait. And wait. And wait.

Once one thirty came around I thought I should just give up until the phone rang. It was a call from the hospital.

"I'm sorry but your boyfriend Jake," she paused for a moment then went on. "He made it through the surgery and is alive but he is in a temporary comma. Now he can wake up any second and he would be ok but he can also not wake up and die."

Little tears came to my eyes at the thought. Then I heard a scream in the background saying "HE'S OK" over and over again. "Ok then. Mrs. Stewart your boyfriends ok. You can come to the hospital right now to see him. And his and is good so I can get that autograph."

"Ya that's great" I said trying to sound enthusiastic. Then I hung up and called Lilly and Oliver who was already dressed sand ready. "We were listening on the convo on the other line I hope you don't mind."

"Ya I will be mad later but now let's get to the hospital." For the first time something goes right.

Lilly's pov

Oliver and I are waiting in the car, miley wanted us to leave her with Jake so here we are waiting quietly not saying a word. An awkward silence broken by Miley running franticly to the car crying.

"Um...sniff Jake wants to talk to you Oliver."

"Are you sure? Are you ok? You know I c..."

"Just go. I have to talk to Lilly." Then without having any arguments he took off his seat belt and left quietly.

"Miley what's wrong?!!?

"sniff well you would never guess."

"WHAT!!!???!?!?!?"

"Jake got another girl pregnant." And I was silent for the longest of time. How could he, mess with my bff like that.

**Well there's that chapter. I will be spending some time paying attention to my friends and school and trying to get a bf cough. But for now every end of the week or so I will add another chapter. If not someone give me a little push or something. ;)**


	12. long delay

Hello everyone. I am so sorry; I am grounded so I can't write my story. Right now my mom's not home but she's on her way and I won't be able to write the story in this short time best wishes. And your story will be back to you in October. So sorry but that all I can say.


	13. chap 13 not there

Well I have a poll now and I won't post the rest of the story until at least 5 votes. But, here a little sneak peek.

Miley's pov

"WHAT HOW COULD HE? WHO? WHEN AND WHERE WERE YOU? Tell me everything." ask Lilly astonished.

"Well don't worry," I said calmly. "I will tell you everything to the last details."

_**flashback**_

I walked into the room where Jake was sleeping calmly. "Jake I am so glad that you're alive. The heart attack could have killed you. For now on I will make sure that nothing will bring us apart again. Well now that we are together once more I shall tell you a secret I have. I am Hannah Montana, you know the celebrity pop star, I'm so sorry I kept that a secret from you; I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. I mean you being a big time movie star and I being Hannah Montana/ Miley Stewart. I just don't think it was something to get all hype over. But I do love you."

Don't you want to read more?!?!?! I have it all typed up but I won't give the rest to you until I at least have 5 votes. Now I love you all and would love to give the rest of the story to you I need 5 votes to still see people are still reading my story? If you are wondering I do not know how to get to the polls I just made two. Oh and another thing I need 5 from each. Yes you can vote twice.


	14. the last chapter

**I give up. I was trying to promote my story but that didn't really work out well so here it is. And I promise from now on I will be more punctual. This time you get a real treat, I will be posting everything that I was missing in those about 2-3 chapters I wasted so enjoy******

Miley's pov

"WHAT HOW COULD HE? WHO? WHEN AND WHERE WERE YOU? Tell me everything." ask Lilly astonished.

"Well don't worry," I said calmly. "I will tell you everything to the last details."

_**flashback**_

I walked into the room where Jake was sleeping calmly. "Jake I am so glad that you're alive. The heart attack could have killed you. For now on I will make sure that nothing will bring us apart again. Well now that we are together once more I shall tell you a secret I have. I am Hannah Montana, you know the celebrity pop star, I'm so sorry I kept that a secret from you; I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. I mean you being a big time movie star and I being Hannah Montana/ Miley Stewart. I just don't think it was something to get all hype over. But I do love you." Then at the least to expect Jake got up and made a tear grabber kiss. He was awake all this time, I am so proud. Now he had some goofy grin on his face.

"What?" I said furiously.

"I would always love you too no matter who you are."

"And I love you to."

"Really? Even if I did something really bad?"

"yes, I will."

"Really? Ok then. I should tell you this. It might be a shock but, I got another girl pregnant." At first I was quite then I snapped.

"WHAT HOW COULD YOU. WHEN WAS THIS AND WHERE WAS I. I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRADEED ME LIKE THIS. WHO IS SHE!!??!" at first he didn't answer so I had to repeat myself. "WHO IS SHE?!?!?!?!"

"Lilly ok, she came up to me one night at some party and I let it go further."

"What?" my voice went lower as I heard what he said. I couldn't think straight to ask which Lilly I just did what was important, to cry.

_**flashback end**_

"Wow" Lilly said surprised.

"What a story huh? Mrs. Ryan."

"I swear it was not me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am dead serious."

"Don't worry I'm just messing with you, I know you didn't do it. But something tells me that I shouldn't trust anyone at the moment. Can you drive a van?"

"Ya why?"

"Because were taking a little rod trip." Lilly got into the pilot seat and fastened her seat belt as I did the same in the passenger seat.

"So where exactly are we heading?"

"To my house."

"But that's four hours away, and what about Jake and Oliver."

"Oh they'll be fine. And four hours is nothing, think about it we can finally have our us time."

"Fine. But if you fall asleep then I am throwing you out." The trip was long and boring, but I think that Lilly and I had a lot of fun. We finally got to my house at about 10:30 am. Lilly turned off the car and we sat there for a while.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lilly asked trying to head back for her guy.

"Yes, I am. Ok now lets go in." at the signal we both got out the car to find my dad and Jackson staring at us. My dad look happier then ever and Jackson looked like... well Jackson. "Oh my am I glad to see you," my dad said proud "are you ok? I will never want to lose you ever again. Yes if you're wondering I am mad but that is not that important right now I am just really glad that I can see you little face again."

"Yes dad I am glad to see you to, uh can we talk about a little things.

"Sure, shall we go inside and talk over a steaming hot cup of my loco hot cocoa?

"Ok then that would be nice." (A/n everyone is upstairs watching a movie and miley is getting the popcorn)

Everything is going quite well. My dad heard everything and he let Lilly and I stay here while everything could get settled. It's like were a whole family again and nothing ever happened. Just Lilly, dad, Jackson, and-

"Hello is anyone in here? I came for miley." What Jake????!?!? Dun dun dunnnn

A/n I was going to stop it right here for the suspense but I decided to be nice to yawl so you can make your own pause.

"Miley is that you? It's me Jake. I came to apologies, where Lilly I want to apologies to her too." Without any thought I went up to get Lilly and brought her down. "Ok lover boy start explaining now. What really happened?"

"Well here's the truth, I did come on to Lilly. Your Lilly it would be my fault I and I would take all of the responsibility if the child id mine." Well he confessed, I am not entirely happy but he did. We were both speechless nothing to say. Lilly then spoke up.

"It can't be, where's Oliver?"

"He's in the car waiting." As she was about to leave Jake and I alone I spoke up.

"Lilly wait don't leave me."

"Look you need to settle your business and I need to settle mine." Then she left without another word. There was a long silence. Then long peace. Then a long stare. I thought this was ridiculous so I just up and said it.

"Look you already broke my hearts. Just do me a favor and go."

"Miley look I know your not entirely proud of me at the moment but I'm sorry."

"No duh I won't be proud of you. Sorry won't make me proud of you either. Look don't worry I have my dad to take care of me now. I probably just need some time alone." Then he left without another word and a low frown on his face. I sat down on the couch crying. My dad came in as I know he would and sat next to me. "Everything would be all right. You did the right thing. Don't worry I'm hear for you." Before I knew it I was crying on his shoulder."

"sniff and the worst part is, I think that Lilly and I would have to share Jake if he is the dad."

"Oh no dear, no you wouldn't, Lilly can always take one of those testy thingies and you can get Jake to also then I think about 3 days later you would find out." I stopped crying and ran to my room at the thought screaming "daddy you are a genius."

Then he replied "and that's why I became a father." I jumped on my bed and wrote down the whole plan. Without thought Lilly came rushing in crying like crazy. I dropped everything I had and went up to her and hugged her. "sniff uh Mile, Oliver said that was Jake said could be true. sniff Oliver didn't even go through puberty yet."

"Wait are you telling me that Oliver knew what Jake did."

"No I'm saying that what Oliver said could be true. He had no idea but he knew he couldn't get any girl pregnant."

"Wow that's sad."

"Miley I'm being serious here!"

"So am I"

"Then why are you being so strong and calm about this."

"Well before you barged in I was writing down a plan. We can get Jake to take a test and you to take a test and then they can compare the results and see if he is or is not the father." She was tearless.

"Well that could work, but how could we get Jake to take the test?"

"Well my friend you can leave that job to me." I was hoping that the next day would be great to visit the hospital so I scheduled an appointment for 10 o' clock (am). Lilly already took the test so now it was time to lure the bait in the trap. I dialed his number hoping he would pick up. He answered on the first ring, must have been waiting for something or one. "Hello miley is that you?"

"Ya hey Jake it is."

"Oh whets up?"

"I was just thinking about giving you another chance why don't you come over so we can talk."

"Ok then be there in five." Then we hung up. Oh no what have I done, I lured Jake but how ill I get him to the hospital where Lilly and Oliver are.

(a/n I am going to leave out some parts but you will still get the info.)

Lilly's pov

Oliver is more nervous then I thought. I should make him calm in some way.

"Uh I'm so sorry; if it would make you feel better I am going to abort the child even if it's jakes or your."

"WHAT!?!?!?!"

"I thought it can make you happy?"

" Lilly you... You can't, I know you are under a lot of pressure but we can't give away the daughter o son. Don't blame anyone but the person who wrote this, apparently the person writing this fake story is an obsess of drama... She laughs at our suffering."

"Probably but that is not it. It is not your decision on this child, it mine. I am going to the clinic next Friday and you can't do anything to stop me. I am tired of all this constant drama."

"Lilly, WAIT!" then before I knew it he grabbed me in a heartbreaking kiss.

"Look I don't know if you love me or hate me right now but I do know that I love you and the child, even if it not mine, I will nurture and love and care as if it was my own. And I know for sure that I wouldn't give you or the child up for the world." I just stood there waiting to see if he was going to say anything else. He was still holding onto me, so tight that a gnat couldn't even break free.

"… Your love for me is inspiring. I am so sorry, I just lost it, and I couldn't take anything anymore my mind just snapped. But you, you came and luckily you talked me out of this before it was too late. I'm sorry Oliver; I would never bring anything like this up ever again, I… I love you" then I finished off what he started.

Miley's pov

I had Jake in the hospital, blindfolded and all. We are sitting in the office waiting for the nurse to take the sample. Now was the time to put music on his ears and make him calm. After I did that the nurse came in and was all rush type. Before I knew it, it was over, the nurse came in did the samples and left. Jake then realized that he was being tricked; he took off the blindfold and stared straight at me.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"Don't worry Romeo it was just a test, now you can go home. Remember I'm still not talking to you until the results come in." I know it was kind of harsh but it is his fault he had to take a test. He looked hurt, really hurt then walked out the room. Five minutes later I felt myself running after him, passing Lilly and Oliver making out, passing the obsessive nurse, and even passing Jackson in a wheel chair with his leg up. WAIT Jackson in a wheel chair. I ran after that image and worried, to fin out he was not hurt.

"Jackson why are you here?"

"Oh Miles what are you doing here Heh? Oh I'm just hanging around."

"Heh Jackson," my dad came out of a room with a recorder looking down. "You think we need a 200 minute or 100minutes. You know how miley talks." Then he looked up noticing me. "Oh Heh miley, this is not what it looks like darling, we were just here because uh… Jackson got in a car accident ya and he is paralyzed from the waste down oh poor Jackson." I did one of my signature scowls and walked off to were Lilly and Oliver are.

"So are you two having fun?"

"What… this is not what it looks like… it is uh-"Lilly tried to cover up.

"Whatever, well he took the test and the results should be in soon so were good to go."

"Ok I'm driving" Oliver said without wait.

We all rushed into the car.

"Look Oliver do you mind if we go out and look for Jake?"

"Sure but why?"

"Well I told him something that I know regret. I hurt his feelings, and now he is walking home, it shouldn't be that hard to find him now."

_**5 days later**_

_**I'm going to skip a little so you can get to the good part.**_

Miley pov

Today is the day, the big day, the day when the test results come in. Lilly and I both have the envelope in our hands and is ready to call the boys so they will be here to see this. We both called each boy and they were here in a split second. The envelope was in the middle of the table and no one dared to touch it.

I thought, since it is my house, that I should open it to find out what happen.

I read around looking for what we want to know.

"Ok, Jake you are- OH MY GOSH."

_**I'm so sorry, I love you all but I am ending the story right here, but don't worry there will be a sequel coming soon. But if you really can't wait the you should enter my contest. Send me the best short story on what you want to happen in mine to if you win then you would get constant emails about what will happen in the sequel and I will take your opinion on some things like what should happen. Well I love you all and it's been real, I had so much fun writing this story. **__**♥♥♥♥♥ you.**_

_**Sincerely- **__**Noelle Browne**_


End file.
